Remember Me
by makurutenoh
Summary: she was everything in her life, but now she has to find the way to get her lover back to her side, you think is easy but this girl doesn't remember her. LILEY! have fun n.n
1. amnesia

**A/n** : Het everyone! First I want to say thanks to everyone for take the time to read this and well be funny and entertainer… hope you guys like… It's my first liley and well I'll try to do my best.

Second thing to say that I **don't own** the characters just the story, if I did It would be different… lol

* * *

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 1**** : Amnesia**

_**By Alex **__**Ms.**_

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"

_**Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**_

She woke up not knowing where she was or even worse, who she was.

Suddenly the sweetest voice she could ever imagine spoke what it seems... her name?.

-Lilly!... Oh my gosh! you're awake.- A brown haired girl said with a southern accent and happiness at the same time as she got closer to the girl who just opened her eyes.

-Lilly?-With a very confused voice she repeat to the southern girl who was now next to her holding her hand, now warm sending shivers through all her body even if she didn't want it.

-I'm so happy you're ok Lilly.-The brunette girl said looking at her with love.

-_Wait... what?...-_Lilly look into the other girl's eyes.-Who are you?.

And again 'Who are you' was all Miley got from the blonde girl. Those three little words broke down her world. She could still hear those words repeating over and over in her ears.

-_It can't be true... it can't be... but you know it is... _You... don't remember me?.-She said with fear, because if this was true it could hurt too much in many ways.

-I-I'm so sorry... but I don't.-Lilly said in a whisper.-_Why do I feel so bad?... Like I'm to cry so hard... Why is she so important?... I don't even know her, do I?_

-I-It's ok... I'm... I'm not so special...

She was going to say something more, but was interrupted by someone getting in the room.

-Hey Bud I Just... Oh sweet nibblets!!... Lilly you're awake!!!

-Dad!

-Oh bud... I'm so happy...-He said smiling to both girls.-Hope I didn't interrupt something girls-he said blushing a little with a 'you know what I mean' look.

Lilly didn't got it, she was puzzled, so she didn't said anything... Miley just shake a no with her head with a sad smile oh her face.

-_If that could only be true.-_Miley thought. She let go Lilly's hand not seeing Lilly didn't want it that way. She didn't understood why, but she need it the other girl's touch.

-Is everything ok girls?.-Asked Robbie with concern in his voice.

.Well... not so good... _The woman of my life has amnesia and it hurts like hell... _we need to call Dr. James now.-said Miley. Her eyes about to give up and show her heart felt... hurt... broken... hopeless.

-What happen girls?.-asked Miley's father.

-Lilly... she can't ... she can't remember me.

It was getting harder for her to hide her feelings... and Lilly she was trying to know what the heck was going on with her.

-Don't worry bud, Lilly... everything's going to be ok...._isn't it? I'm not quite sure either..._I'll get Dr. James, girls.

When he was going to, his son, Jackson Stewart, make his way to the room.

-Hey guys!.-He saw the face of his father and saw something unusual, definitely something wasn't right. When he decided to ask what's happening, he saw the difference... his sister in law was awake now.-Holy crap!... Lilly's up! Oh my gosh you're awake!! She's awake!!!.-he said jumping around.

-We all noticed that boy, but right now I need you to call Dr. James.

-But...wha-... how...

-Sush boy... do what I say for once in your life!

-Ok! I'm going I'm going.-Jackson said making his way to find the man who could help in whatever the problem was.

Lilly was really scared. She didn't knew what to do, she was in a room full of strangers. Miley notices the look in her lover's eyes, even if Lilly didn't knew it, and tried to calm her.

-It's ok Lilly, everything in gonna be all right. I promise you. I won't let anything bad happen to you.

-T-thanks.-She felt her heart relax a little even when she didn't knew the girl next to her.

Within minutes the doctor was in the room looking by himself that indeed his patient, Lilly Truscott, was awake now.

-It's nice to see you Lilly.-He got closer to the blonde girl with a friendly smile on his face.-How are you feeling today?

-Well... I...good... I feel good...but...I can't remember who I am.-she answer.

-I see... don't worry. Now I'm going to ask you a few questions that I need you to answer. It doesn't matter if you don't know the answer just say what you feel or remember.

Lilly just nodded her head waiting for the doctor's questions. She didn't knew why but having Miley next to her make her feel less nervous.

-Can you tell me what month your birthday is?

-N-no.

-What's your last mane?

-I-I... I don't know.

-Ok... do you know anybody in this room?

Lilly look into Miley's eyes and then she looked away.-_Why am I feeling so wrong?_...N-no..I-I don't.

For every question the doctor made, Lilly didn't know if it was good to say the truth about her. She looked into Miley's eyes again and this time she could see the pain and the love, those eyes were so rich, so expressive, so beautiful. So, the real question was 'even if it hurts the most, was Miley willing to be by her side?'. Well She said she was going to. But even when it was that bad... Lilly has just to wait and see.

-Ok Lilly, one last question. What's the last thing you remember?

-I-I don't know...-She said a little bit harsher than she intended to. In that moment Miley held her hand, telling that she was going to be by her side supporting her.

-Don't rush yourself darlin'-Said Robbie Ray smiling a bit.

Lilly tried hard to remember at least something 'bout her. Then she heard it... or maybe she was going crazy.

"_Lilly... I love you_". It was a whisper inside her head. She didn't knew what was the meaning but al least was something.

-_it can't be... who say that?.-_Lilly opened her eyes but she said nothing.

- So Lilly, anything you remember?

-_Maybe it was just my imagination...but... maybe it'd be better if I shut up..._uhh.... no, I don't, sorry.

-It's ok. It'll take time, but I can assure you that you'll get your memories back.. Now rest a little and act like you feel it's right.

-Ok. I'll do it... thanks.

-Yeah. Don't worry, and now that your up you can go home tomorrow night. Believe me you don't wanna be here more days.-he said laughing.

-I can tell.-Lilly said letting escape her firsts giggles, that Miley found so adorable.-No offense of course.

-None take it. Now I gotta get going. Duty calls. See you other time Lilly.

When the doctor was in her way to the door, he called Robbie Ray.

-Mr. Stewart can I have a Word with you and your daughter, please?

-Of course.-He turned his head to see the girls and Jackson.-Bud come with me please, Jackson is going to be with Lilly a few minutes. Please Jackson, don't drive her crazy.

-Dad! It's not contagious.-he said mocking of his father.

Miley and Robbie followed the doctor out of the room. At first Miley was clam, but then again it could be good or bad what he was going to tell them. So then the nerves got into her.

- _What happened if Lilly could never be the same?...oh no… _What's the mater doctor?... Is it Lilly?... she's going to be ok, isn't she?-asked Miley suddenly scared for Lilly's sake.

-Don't worry Miley, everything's fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen.-That answer made Miley calm a little, but not at all.-Listen, what I'm going to say it's really important and it need all the help and effort you can give... Lilly needs time to remember all by _herself_, you can't push her to any memories or give her big surprises about her life like "Hey Lily you have a daughter" or something like that, ok?.-The nodded their head affirmatively-I know it's hard to do, but it has to be done, you need to be patience, it's just time to get alone with... please, I know you're all tired and a bit desperate but I'm only saying this for _her _only safe.

-We understand doctor, we'll tried our best.- Robbie Ray said trying to sound cool with things to give her daughter the same feeling.

-I.. I-I don't think I can do it... I'm not strong enough... –She said in a whisper lookin' at the ground, then she looked at her fathers eyes.-She's _my wife_... I can't pretend that I don't _love _her, I can't pretend to be _just_ friends... it's been a year since the accident and its been killing me not being available to hear her voice, her laugh... I can't do it, daddy... I just can't.-She said trying hard to hide the tears that now run on her face.

-It's ok bud, I know it's been hard for you darlin', but you can't just give up, you need to keep going for you, for her and for your relationship... please bud don't forget it. -He put a hand on the brunet's shoulder giving her support and hope. –We'll work it out... you have me and that crazy bother of yours.

-O-ok.... thanks daddy... thanks for being here with me.

-No need to thanks bud.-Her dad said as he hug her tightly

The doctor just stayed in his place without saying a word... there was nothing to be said jus to feel and wait for a better future.


	2. keep going

**A/n** : hey!... well first to say thank you to everyone… and for the reviews.. and second to say that in my country we used to use (-) to write and no "" and its ok for me to ues it now… I'll be happy to make you guys happy about it n.n…so I hope you ejoy reading as much as I do, so let do what we like… reed! : )

disclaimer I **don't own** the characters just the story. Im just like anyone else wishing they were mine.

**Remember Me**

**Chapter ****2: Keep Going**

_**By Alex **__**Ms.**_

"I'm waiting for the moment  
we can sit down and talk for a while  
And every time that you're near me  
my heart is running away  
How can I tell you when words don't come easy  
and there is so much I'm trying to say?

I wanna know that love will surround us  
and you'll share it with me every day  
Tell me you'll care for me now and forever  
I'll give anything to hear you say  
that I'm more than a friend

I wanna make you see everything you are to me  
Try to understand I wonder if you can  
The love I have for you will always be true"

_**More Than a Friend-**__** Michael Learns to Rock**_

"We can star all over. I'm Jackson Stewart." He said looking at Lilly's sapphire eyes

"Ok... well.. I suppose I'm Lilly...mhp.... Lilly?." She said managing a weak smile.

"Yeah...." he said laughing a little bit. "It's ok, well your right its Lilly, but Lilly Truscott."

"Ok.. guess I suppose to believe you."

"You betcha in that one." he said winking at her

"Jackson...one question...how old am I?...I know it's weird to ask your own age but... well ...I .. you know." she said more embarrassed than sad for it.

"Sure Lils, don't worry. Everything you need to ask just fire away!. 'bout you age... you're 21."

"Oh boy... so ... are you my.... mmm... my boyfriend?" _Please say no! please say no!_

"No."

_Uff... God really loves me!!.. "_Sorry, I just need it to know." She said still embarrassed

"Believe me someone would kill me if I say you're my girlfriend."

"And What that's suppose to mean?." she asked, her curiosity always getting the best of her.

"Well that someone is...."

He wanted to complete what he was going to say, but in that moment the sound of the door's opening couldn't let him.

"Hey, we're back." Said Robbie Ray with a weak smile that didn't pass unnoticed by his son's eyes.

"How was it?." asked Jackson looking as if nothing serious was going on.

"Well Dr. James said we just need to take good care of Lilly 'cause we love her." Robbie simply. But In Lilly's eyes was more... _I hope they _do_ really love me... _She look into the southern beauty eyes and saw the pain trying hard to hide... _Why?...Is she .. Is she worried about me?.... I don't know why,_ _but I can't stand to see those eyes like that... it hurts me too... _

"You bet you old mullet dad!."

"I wonder how this boy came from my wife." he said to his son with a sarcastic tone.

Miley saw the eyes of her wife looking at her full of concern and... _was it love?...Great I'm going crazy... she doesn't even remember you, idiot!_...

The blonde girl notice Miley looking back and their eye locked in a magical way not knowing why the familiar feeling was running through all her body. _Why I feel this way when I see you?.... why?..._

"...So bud, what do you think?." Robbie Ray said to her daughter. He saw she wasn't paying attention. "Miles... Miles!." Suddenly the voice of her father broke the spell bringing her back to earth.

"What?." Miley said trying to catch what was going on.

"Oh girl, What were you thinking?... well I was saying we can help Lilly to know us all again, step by step."

"Oh yeah... right!... it's cool." She said a little bit embarrassed. _Great now I look like a girl with her first crush!! Can't I be more obvious?!_

"Great!." Robbie Ray turn to see the girl that laid in bed with a hopeful smile on her face. "I'm Robbie Ray Stewart, a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, nice to meet you... again I guess." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah, but I'm never tired of it."

"Thanks. Mr. Stewart."

"Well bud, say something." Robbie Ray said to his daughter, she was looking at Lilly, never getting tired of her. Her eyes could never get tired of her _now secret _wife.

"Sure. I'm Miley Tru....Miley, Jackson's sister." She said. She didn't want to bring something she couldn't explain _Not now a least. It's too soon. _Miley knew she wasn't ready to say it, she was used to say her LAST NAME, she was proud of it, and she love it. She was "Miley Truscott", but right now she couldn't, she was again Miley Stewart, not Lilly's wife. Is not that she didn't loved her own name, it was just a sing of love and adoration. And she loved that girl with all her heart and soul.

All in the room were confused, but the father of the brown-haired girl knew what was going for her daughter's mind. _You can do it bud, don't ever forget it._

Jackson thought about the reason why Miley should hide her last name, but then again Lilly wasn't in conditions to news that shocking, after all she had amnesia.

"I kinda figure that out, 'cause you have you father eyes and his smile and... well your... your cute." _Crap... What am I doing?!_ She said as her cheeks grow redder. Why? She didn't knew it, but all she could think about was the southern girl with curly brown hair falling down freely on her shoulder like a cascade. _So beautiful... W-What??... Maybe I need more sleep I can't think that way of her, maybe she's my friend and she's worried about me, and I'm just thinking 'bout her beauty... get it over, Truscott!!... wow that sounded SO familiar..._

"Y-yeah, well..." She didn't knew what to say, Lilly always make her feel special, now Miley only wished she could say it to her and maybe thank her with _her _ways.

"Can I ask you something." Robbie and Jackson looked happy to see both girls talking again, it was relaxing, after a year to see Miley always sad 'bout her soulmate and partner's condition before the accident.

"Sure Lils, tell me."

_Oh boy!.. I loved when SHE called me Lils.... "_Are we... are we friends?." She said shyly

"Yes... the bestest friends." Miley said smiling lovingly, maybe too lovingly for her...._I cant help it, I love her so much! _

"Cool!... Its great to have a friend like you." _Oh geez!, I need to stop now, this cant go further, she's my bestfriend for gods sakes!!!..._

Miley couldn't help but blush furiously to Lilly's words, and her father and brother were now grinning like crazy for the closeness of the girls when they "didn't knew" each other.

"Thanks.." It was all she could said even she was sure she could pass out. It seems silly but it felt like the first time, the firsts looks, the firsts smiles.

"Its about a day for you to be out of this place darlin'" Said Robbie.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it.." Lilly was safe now, but it was the hospital and that didn't felt nice, nothing compare like Miley's touch or voice..._Oh boy!_... But she had doubts, well a lot of doubts. First, why she felt so connected to the southern girl?. What kind of accident happened to her?. She had 21, maybe she had a boyfriend or some serious relationship, hadn't she?. How long has she been in coma?... There were many questions in her head and so little time to ask them. She need it to know, al least a little more about her life.

"There's something I need to know please." Said Lilly hopefully.

"What is it Lilly?." Jackson asked intrigued by the sudden request.

"Well... what... what happened to me?..."

Miley saw the look in Lilly's eyes, she could see the fear and concern, but... its was hard for her too. She had go through a year without the love of her life, and now she had to act like nothing had happened, it wasn't fair, it hurt too much.... but at least Lilly was alive and awake now.

"You were in a car accident Lils... it was awful" she tried hard to say

"Ahh... well I suppose... how long... I mean How I've been out?" now she wasn't sure if she really want it to know the answer.

"...A year.. its been a year."

"Geez... so I lost a year of my life." _Now I need to star all over... maybe it's the best way._

_­_"Sorry Lils, it must be hard for you to know, but what you need right now it star again".-said Robbie Ray.

"I know, that's what I think..." she looked back to Miley and so again the pain in her eyes. They are best friends so it must be hard for her too, but she didn't knew how much.

Miley gave a weak smile. After all she was awake now and we time they could learn to love each other again.


	3. it's just a dream

**A/n**: Hey readers! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I promise I'll make it worth your time : ) so here to tell you guys thanks for the support and reviews for this story… I'm really glad. So I have one question to all of you… if Miley and Emily came out as a couple, how would you like it be? I have my own ideas but I want it to read from you. So give it try

To all the readers! I **don't own** the characters just the story so have fun and enjoy the story!

* * *

**Remember Me**

**Chapter 3: It's just a dream**

_**By Alex Ms.**_

Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger

Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you What I feel about you.  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.  
"For You I Will" Teddy Geiger

It was really late and she was alone in her room, lying in the bed thinking about her talk with the Stewart family. She sighed. She had lost a year of her life and now all she could do was try to get all her memories back and try to live a better future.

She didn't know why but she couldn't keep her mind off of the southern girl she 'just met', there was something about her that attracted to Miley… but what was it?...she didn't know but she had to find out.

She was so tired that she didn't realize she fell asleep…

_It was all dark and quiet when she opened her eyes. __She tried to know were she was but it was hopeless. Then out of nowhere she heard a voice. A very familiar voice but she couldn't recognize it. _

"_Please don't leave me… I love you Lilly."_

_Lilly couldn't understand why but she felt so connected to this girl… but who was it…and why was she saying she loved her? It was all so confusing, but what was coming confused even more._

"_Don't worry… I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you, I swear I'll protect you… I love you." It was her _own_ voice. She was talking to that woman…and she told her she loved her too… what the heck?... what was happening?_

"_Stay with me Lilly… stay with me…" she heard again, this voice was full of pain. What could've happened?... she tried to make this dream more clear, but she failed miserably because all was still dark as the beginning._

"_I'll be with you… always" and then she heard an explosion and the rest was silence…_

She woke up soaked in sweat. What was that dream? Was it real? And who was that woman?

There were a lot of question and no answers.

She realized it was already morning and just when she was about to keep thinking about her dream a knock on the door made its presence.

"Como on in" Lilly said to the person who was knocking.

The Robbie Ray made his way to the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey Lilly, good morning to you"

"Hello Mr. Stewart. How's it going?" Lilly said as she got in a better position to talk with the older Stewart.

"Great, and I'm here to get you out of this place. I've already talked to the doctor, aren't you happy?"

"Finally!... I was getting sick to be here… and I've been awake since yesterday it must be worse for you since it has been a year." She said laughing a little.

"Tell me about it. So, ready to go?" Asked Robbie Ray.

"Sure" the blond girl said as she got off the bed.

After what it seemed to Lilly like forever, she was finally out of the hospital and now they were heading to Robbie Ray's car..

"So where are we going now, Mr. Stewart?" Lilly asked with curiosity in her voice.

"To your house… Miley is already there waiting for us" Robbie said as he opened the door's car.

"My house?...I have my own house?"

"Yes you do Lils. A pretty big one"

"Awesome! Come on Mr. Stewart lets go faster" Lilly said like a little boy with his new toy on Christmas.

"Now that's the Lilly I know" he said laughing with Lilly.

When they got to the house, the blonde girl got the odd feeling she knew everything around, maybe was true 'cause she had amnesia so she could've lived here just she doesn't remember a thing.

"We're here Lils… this is where you live" Robbie said as he walked into the house.

"Wow…so this is _my _house?... it's really nice" she said smiling. _I hope I have someone to this house… maybe I'm not living alone. _"Is it just me in this big house Mr. Stewart?"

"Of course not…your wif… I mean Miley lives with you." _That was SO close. Don't blow it Robbie. _

"I do?... great!"_This is SO cool…I live with Miley!!! Ok control yourself Truscott…if you're living here you need control, you don't want Miley to freak out…just take it slowly…thinking about Miley, where is she?_ "Where's Miley Mr. Stewart"

"Oh she must be upstairs. I'm goin--" He couldn't finish 'cause Miley was coming downstairs. "Hey bud, we were wondering where were you."

"Hey daddy" then her eyes focused on the girl she loved with all her heart "Hey Lilly" She didn't know why but she felt herself blush furiously.

"Hey Miley... your dad told we live here" Lilly said smiling with flush in her cheeks.

"He did, huh? Well that's true." _Of course is true! You're my wife! we're _suppose_ to live together, but sure you don't know that. _

"I think it's awesome"

"You have no idea" Miley said to herself.

"Well bud show Lilly the house while I wait for you brother to come." Robbie said winking at her while Lilly got a puzzled face. At this Miley just blushed like crazy.

"Come with me Lils." Miley said taking Lilly's hand leading both of them upstairs.

_Oh boy! She's touching my hand! She's touching my hand! _Lilly thought. She wished in that moment she and Miley be more than just friends.

When they got to the hallway Miley show her the rooms. First she stared with Jackson's ex room, now guest's room, then with the principal bathroom, Miley's old room, and they got to the principal room. _Their _room.

"And whose room is this Miley?" Lilly asked innocently. Miley just held her pain. This was so hard for her to do. She was now with her wife, in front of her door's room after a year of waiting but she couldn't do nothing just be her friend… friends…sometimes that word hurts more that any kind of pain.

"Its…" _ok I'm in trouble…what can I say to her?… I can't tell it's ours… sweet niblets, I'm so in trouble… _"Well It's my room…" she laughing nervously. She opened the door and let Lilly enter in the room.

"Wow It's really beautiful." Lilly said in awe stepping inside along with Miley.

"Beautiful indeed." said Miley not looking at the room instead to her secret wife.

Lilly was smiling, she felt the weird sensation it was more than just a simple room to her, not so simple… but how…after it was Miley's not hers…all the room smelled like Miley.. a very sweet scent… Then it her…she closed her eyes for a bit, she could hear voices in her head, just like her dream…it was so real, but this time she could recognize her voice again and someone else's voice just like her dream.

"_Lilly this room is so special because I share it with you…you're more special to me than life itself… don't you know that__?" A very and sweet voice said to her._

"_Yes I know, I'm just making sure you're talking about the right girl" she heard herself giggling._

"_Silly Lilly, of course I'm with the right girl, you're my wife… __My everything…I love you Lilly…now and forever…"_

"_I love you too my lovely wife, now and forever" _

Now Lilly was in shock… she had a wife?... no… maybe it was just her imagination… it couldn't be true. And if that was true who was that woman? Maybe if she asked to Miley… no! Definitely no 'cause if it wasn't true she couldn't look like a crazy to her. But it was a really good conversation tough, true or not she was going to find out.

"Lilly!...your heard me Lils?? Lilly!" Miley snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Miley.. I'm just got caught in how really good it's feels to be here" She said shyly that it nearly broke Miley's heart.

"Don't worry Lilly you can always come in and stay all you want" Miley said sweetly.

"Really?" the blonde girl asked with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, really."

In that moment the girls looked tin each other eyes in a magical way… and even if it Lilly didn't notice she was giving Miley a look pure of love, just like she used to.

"Lilly…" Miley said trying hard to control the urges of kissing her there and right now.

"Yeah?..." Lilly said with her voice husky with desire.

"We…we should get back to the living room you know… to…to see is Jackson's here" _that was so lame, but If didn't do it I was going to lose it._

"Y-yeah right" _Not what I was expecting, but better that way 'cause I was going to kiss her…oh boy! I'm falling for my best friend! _


	4. Forever Together

**An:**hey readers! I'm back and want to say thank you to all of you, for the support and the reviews! You guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter. and well enjoy it!

On the other hand I don't own anything :[ but come on Disney! Let our girl be! They want to be together it's so obvious!

_**alex!**_

* * *

**Remember Me**

**Chapter ****4: Forever Together**

_**By Alex Ms.**_

_**"There You'll Be"**_

When I think back On these times  
And the dreams We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me

In my dreams I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be

_Well you showed me How it feels  
To feel the sky Within my reach  
And I always Will remember all  
The strength you Gave to me  
Your love made me Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
__**¨There you´ll be" Faith Hill**_

_  
It was late at night and Lilly was sitting out on the balcony of the house. She was looking at the stars thinking about her day, when she felt she wasn't alone anymore. Jackson Stewart came into the balcony._

"Hey Lilly, what you're doing?" He asked sitting next to her sister's-secret- wife.

"Just thinking" Lilly said simply.

"Oh… so how was your day, Lils?" trying to sound spontaneous.

"Great… I've never thought I could live here" Lilly said in oice a little bit sad, but at the same time with happiness... _man... This is so confusing._

Jackson noticed the change in the blonde's voice but he didn't press the matter. "Yeah it's amazing… this house it's really important" _and I hope someday you find why._

"Yeah… I feel something in this house, like I belong here" She Looked at Jackson for a moment trying to see if he could know why she was feeling that way.

"Well Lils, you spend almost all your life in this place, since you were 11 years old and got Miley as a friend. My dad, Miley and I used to live here, but with the time you and Miley decided to buy the house from my dad." Jackson said trying to explain the odd feeling to Lilly.

"Wow… that's what it is so special… Miley" Lilly didn't realize but she said the last part aloud.

"Yes…" Jackson looked directly in the blonde's eyes and then asked smiling "What do you feel about my sister?"

The question made Lilly's cheek grow redder. Of course she knew how she felt, but the fear was still present. She shouldn't have these feelings for her best friend. But here she was with her heart full of love for the girl named Miley Stewart.

"Well….I…I…you know." She said laughing nervously scratching the back of her head. What will Jackson think of her when he knows she's falling in love with his sister?

"No I don't Lils." Jackson smile grew even more it was so obvious that Lilly had feeling for her not so little sister. "Como on Lils we're like brother and sister, you don't need to be shy."

_Ok, I can trust him… besides I need to get it out of my mind. _"I know Jackson, but it's really strange… I kept feeling like something's missing, but when I'm with Miley everything seems right, it's like she was my reason to live… I know I shouldn't suppose to have these feelings for her, but I can't help it."

"Don't worry Lilly its ok, believe me... you'll be ok." He said hugging her. When they broke apart Lilly got tears in her eyes. She could help it… it was something really deep.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, Jackson and I don't think I can't stop my heart from feeling this way... and the worse is I can't tell Miley about it."

_Oh man this is so complicated… only if Lilly knew she could be happier… but is not my right to tell__._ Jackson thought. "It'll be ok Lils… you'll see." He said caressing her hand with support "You just need to believe that everything it's going to be all rigth"

"There's something more Jackson… I need to tell this to someone or I'll go crazy."

"Como on Lils, you can tell me anything"

"Is just... well I've been having dreams like… I don't know… It's so weird… I heard my voice and… another voice… is like we're connected to each other but I can't get to see her" Lilly said trying to sound lees messy than her visions.

"So you're trying to tell me that you have dreams from your life?"

"I don't know if it's form my life… for example I had one vision when I heard myself said I had a wife and that's impossible 'cause I live with Miley, _MY_ Best friend not wife even less _girlfriend _for god's sakes!…" Lilly sound really frustrated and it was getting on her nerves. "So there's no way it could be my wife. Miley and I live together 'cause WE'RE friends!... just ...friends" She said the last in a soft whisper and at the same tome full of feeelings she could barely understand.

_Great so__ she remembers something, this is so good… but don't push it Jackson, just take it slowly_. "Well Lilly you certainly have a great imagination, but don't worry that means you're getting your memory back, just take your time don't rush yourself into nothing, be patient."

"You're right maybe is just because I'm tired and I want to get my memory back so fast." The blonde girl just sat up "It was nice to talk to you Jackson, thanks for listening… now I'm going to sleep.. I need to rest."

"Yeah ok… good night Lills." He said as he watches her leave to Miley's room. _You're closer that you thought Lilly, because she's indeed _your_ wife._

When Lilly got in her room, or what Miley said it was her room, but the truth was that she was in the guess room. You may wonder why? But it was necessary. She couldn't sleep in _their room. _That totally would freak her out.

But she felt something… this room didn't have the feeling that was present in Miley's room…it was empty.

After a couple minutes she was lying in her bed with her eyes close thinking about all the things that happened today.

She didn't realize it when, but she fell asleep. Dreaming again with something she couldn't understand.

_She was sitting in the back sit of the car__ when she opened her eyes. She tried to think about it, but a beautiful voice filled her thoughts making her forget what was thinking. She turned carefully to see who was talking, but all she could see was a shadow… why? She asked to herself. _

_This dream was really something. Then she turned to see who was driving and she saw herself__. What was going on? She kept thinking and then it knock her…it was one of those dreams she's been having._

_The car stopped because of a red light, and then she took a look at the two passengers in the car and she couldn't believe her eyes.__ The other Lilly was taking the hand of the girl next to her. The look on the Lilly dream was pure of love… something so pure and full of happiness… it was real love. But who was the girl next to her? Why she couldn't see her? Was this dream real?_

_There were so many questions but no answers…_

_The green in the traffic light was present and the car started to move, but then out nowhere a truck full of speed came from the other street crashing the car with no mercy. The glass windshield crashed into a million piercing pieces. Metal bending mercilessly and frantic screams in the distance._

_She just couldn't believe this has happened, she looked at herself but she was fine. But when she looked at her dream self and the other women… it was awful. _

_Then Lilly stared to wake up. Blood falling in her face, but she didn't take a look at her face. Her priority was the girl next to her. She wasn't in better shape. She was still unconscious and with blood all over her. _

"_Baby, wake up… please wake up…" She caressed the other's girl face and tried again. "Please wake up.... Wake up honey…"_

_The blonde girl tried her best to wake her up, but it was worthless. Lilly got out of the car trying her best to be in her feet. Then she felt the piercing pain on her side. With all her strength she made her way to the other door and opened to save the girl she loved. _

_Lilly watched herself how hard she tried to take her out of the car, even when the pain of her own body was shown in her face. _

_Lilly got out of the car trying to help to her other self and the woman with her, but she just couldn't, she could only watch and wait for help. But all her hope vanished when she smelled something besides the smoke. The gas. Holy shit!_

_She immediately tried to tell the other to be careful but it was impossible. She took a look at the truck__, that was in front of the car that was still being crash, and she could see the man getting out of the car trying to escape and leave it all behind. Asshole! _

_She was going to say something but her other self cut her off._

"_Don't walk away you, asshole!... help me! My wife is really bad!... just help me please!" but the guy was already far away from them. He was in better shape than them, considering that he was in a truck and they were in a car. _

_Three __things shocked Lilly in that moment. First, she had a wife. So she must be the same from the others dream. Second the people got scared and didn't try to help them. But at least the loud siren songs could be heard. The last one was that the gas was starting to get really stronger and eventually could be something more than just a little fire. _

_The hurt Lilly carried Miley a few feet away from the accident, but it was still near. She laid her wife on the floor of the street and tried to recover the strength to keep carrying the woman she loved. But when she tried to carry her wife, she woke up._

"_Lilly… sorry I can't help you right now." The woman said with a weak voice, and tears in her eyes. She was really hurt. That made Lilly, wince from the pain. Here she was the women she loved, hurt and with pain, but she still cared about her. _

"_Hey baby, don't worry… everything's going to all right… you'll see… I won't let anything bad happen to you… it's a promise." The determination on Lilly's face so deep… she was going to give everything to save her wife. _

_She turned to see the car and this was all ready with smoke all over… it was going to happen soon. She didn't have the strange to carry her wife one more time… there was no way out. But she was going to protect the woman she loved with all her soul. _

"_Please don't leave me… I love you Lilly." The woman said filling her thoughts. _

_Lilly saw the connection they have… they were meant to be together. How she wanted to know who the girl was… but now she couldn't do anything. Just stare at the girl__s in front of her._

"_Don't worry… I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you, I swear I'll protect you… I love you." __The Lilly from her dream assure the other woman._

"_Stay with me Lilly… stay with me…" she heard again, this voice was full of pain. __Lilly turned her head one more time to see the car and saw the inevitable, it was time. She lie herself on the top of her wife trying to shield from what she saw was coming. She embraced her tightly, not letting any part of the other girl's body visible. _

"_I'll be with you… always" and then she heard __the explosion and the rest was silence…_

Lilly woke up from her dream feeling her eyes full of tears... what the heck was the meaning of that dream?… why she couldn't change it? It was all confusing.

She tried to clear her thoughts. So she went down stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hey" a voice said when she got to the kitchen. When turned to see who was person. She came face to face with Miley Stewart.

"Hey" she looked tired but at the same time comfortable to this awake at this hour. "I hope I didn't wake you." Lilly said.

"No, don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep. A lot of things on my mind." Miley said with a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah… I know what you mean." In that moment they stared at each other's eyes… it was magical… but at the same scary.

Lilly kept thinking about the dream and the wife she had. Miley was thinking if she should do something to make her wife come back to her old self. With nothing to do they just stared at each other trying to tell words without talk.

That's when Lilly saw it. A necklace around Miley's neck with a ring on it. It was beautiful, but the ring was like a wedding ring… so that means…. Miley's married? Maybe not, because when you're married you carry your wedding ring on your finger.

"Miley… can I ask you something?" Lilly asked shyly. _I need to know_

"Well. Other than that, yeah" she said smiling.

_Oh boy, that smile makes my knees weak… _"Are you… Are you married?" _ok that wasn't so hard to ask_

_What?!... is she trying to kill me?... what do I do now?! _"I… well you see… well… why do you ask?" _what? That was so lame!_

_Not the answer I was looking for. _Lilly thought a little disappointed. "Well you have a necklace with a ring… and I was just curious"

"Well… Yeah it's a wedding ring… it's special for me." She said taking the ring in her hands. "Would you like to see it?" Miley asked not so sure of what she was doing.

"O-ok."

Lilly took a step closer to the taller girl in front of her. Her heart started to pick speed. How this girl could do this to her? When the blonde girl was now one inch apart from Miley Lilly took the ring in her hands.

It was beautiful and in the band wand wrote. "_LT & MS 4ever 2gether"_

Suddenly she felt jealousy. Someone else has Miley's heart.

"So… you're married." Said Lilly in a whisper.

"Y-yes."

Yes. _I never thought one word could hurt so much. "_And where's the lucky guy?" Lilly said trying to hide to hurt in her voice.

In that moment, Miley's eyes started to fill with tears. "_She's _far away from home." The pain was so much to bear for Miley so she just walked away leaving Lilly with a lot of questions.

She?

She lost Miley to a woman… a _Woman!..._ damn life!


End file.
